Mientele
by Lost Loverblack-Kurumi
Summary: una pareja que cae en la rutina, no jures amor eterno a quien no es tu otra mitad, no busques encontrar consuelo en quien no te lo puede dar, y sobre todo... no dañes a tu otra mitad... "song-fic de los Bunkers" Ni la imagen, ni las conciones son mias, (obviamente) y esta tambion en amor-yaoi
1. Capítulo 1-Mientele

MIENTELE...

Autor: Kurumiedo

Notas del capítulo:

Corregidas las faltas de ortografía... gracias por su paciencia?

Capítulo 1 - Miéntele…

Otro día, la misma rutina, puede que sea culpa de la rutina, puede ser la monotonía de la vida misma, pero no, me dejo llevar simplemente como hoja que lleva el viento, culpando a todo a mi alrededor de esto, pero es que no puedo ver otra salida… llevo con el años, el amor que creía vivo se añejo, el tiempo lo carcomió… creía amarlo con locura e intensidad, aunque siento mi cuerpo temblar bajo suyo con el… todo es distinto.

Mi novio de años es Aomine Daiki, fue mi mejor amigo de infancia, y yo me fue enamorando de él de forma paulatina… sus actos llenos de bondad y su risa fuerte, su sonrisa pura y sus gestos hacia mí, llenos de cariños fueron los que poco a poco me enamoraron.

Pero en un tiempo, después de los estudios nos alejamos… de a poco el amor fue flaqueando hasta que todo quedo mermado, sin seguridad de nada, todo se fue volviendo confuso.

_**En ese tiempo fue que lo conocí…**_

_**Haciendo fila bajo el sol**_

_**Perdiendo todo el tiempo sin razón**_

_**Me encuentras tú**_

_**Sin nada entre las manos**_

Eran las 05:00 PM y el sol estaba fuerte, era verano y el ambiente estaba denso, la tienda estaba llena, y yo ni siquiera con mis trucos personales podía atravesar la pared de gente que impedía entrar en la tienda… sin poder evitarlo ese día suspire con frustración…

Y lo vi, estaba en la tienda, dentro… su pelo color fuego, sus ojos ardiendo… su piel y musculatura era deliciosa a la vista… me cautivo desde el primer momento.

Me ruborice sin querer… no pude hacer nada más que verlo… era bello.

En silencio me fui acercando, mirándole, acechándole, y devorándolo con la mirada…

No me di cuenta, pero él me miraba, cuando entre seguí acercándome… pero no me di cuenta, el me miraba de forma intensa, nuestros ojos conectaron de forma intensa, el calor se mezcló con deseo y lujuria… entre nosotros una extraña magnética se hizo presente… el me miraba, y yo a él… el cuerpo cedió ante los instintos y me tomo la mano, extraño latigazo de sopor y deseo, mi cuerpo se estremeció y me llevo fuera del local…

El calor no bajaba, el deseo solo subía, junto con el libido, sus manos recorriendo mi cuerpo me acaloraban… el tacto hacia que me subiera más la temperatura, mis manos recorrían febrilmente su cuerpo, y nuestra desnudez era una imagen que solo ayudaba a subir más la temperatura del ambiente hasta hacerla un infierno…

No sé qué paso, si fue deseo o lujuria, tal vez atracción, pero ese día fue cuando todo comenzó.

Las embestidas, los besos, las caricias, los gemidos, los jadeos… todo fue un momentos tan mágico y negro… todo fue una traición.

_**No tienes nada que decir**_

_**Pues todos tienen su precio aquí**_

_**Ya has pagado mucho por mí**_

_**Mucho más de lo que pedí**_

En la vuelta a casa pensaba todo lo que había pasado… su nombre quedo grabado con mi voz… que ahora ronca por todas las veces que lo grite, gemí, jadee quedo grabado en mi mente, el camino de vuelta a casa lo encontré sin sentido… al llegar lo vi, tirado en la cama, abrazado a mi almohada, roncando, y suspirando mi nombre.

"-Ka-Kagami Tai…ga-

-así… me llamo, ¿y tú?-me pregunto entre beso y beso…

-¡Tet…! Suya, Kuro…kuroko Te… tsuya-Dije gimiendo cada respuesta.

-Te… amo-digo al acabar en mi interior…"

-Oi, Tetsu-escuche su voz…

-¿Qué pasa, Aomine-kun?-

-estas distraído-me dijo-llamaron de la tienda, Atsushi dijo que hoy no fuiste, ¿Dónde estabas?-

-fui a dar un paseo… y a buscar otro empleo… no me gusta ser Chef, prefiero ser educador de párvulos, y lo sabes-

-¿eh?... a, si, si…-dijo distraído-¿te acostaras o dormirás parado?-me dijo con sorna.

-voy al baño-le dije, ocultando el dolor en mí pecho al ver que no le importaba-

_**Miéntele no le digas lo que hiciste ayer**_

_**Cuando me viniste a ver**_

_**Miéntele no le digas nunca como fue**_

_**Tú sabes cómo es él**_

_**Sería capaz de hasta matarte por saber**_

Desde ese día es que no me importa si es traición, mis sentimientos cambiaron de tal forma que no me importa, a veces voy al trabajo, a veces a su casa…

Kagami Taiga es un jugador de básquetball apasionado, salvaje, un verdadero tigre de este deporte, pero Aomine Daiki también es un gran jugador, realmente un monstruo en la cancha, como una pantera… o un dragón.

Internamente todos los días rogaba porque ese día no llegara; el día en que Kagami y Aomine se conocieran, pero llego, y yo también tuve que ir, a verlos… Kagami jugaba con una sonrisa entretenida y me devoraba con su mirada, sabía quién era él, sabía que era mi novio, al cual engañaba siempre con el… y eso le daba risa y frustración… Risa porque lo dejaba por él, frustración porque aun que lo engañaba con él, no me atrevía a dejarlo para formalizar nuestra relación.

Aomine al terminar el partido, en el cual empataron, me fue a ver, me llevo casi a rastras, recibiendo de Kagami una mirada asesina, y en el baño de ese estadio hablamos.

-¿tú le conoces?-me dijo sin rodeos.

-sí, yo le conozco, Aomine-kun-

-¿de dónde?-

-¿porque te interesa tanto?-

-eres mío, y él te devoraba con la mirada, ¡maldita sea!-

-¿así que es por eso?...-le dije con tristeza, y el por primera vez se dio cuenta de cuan dolido estaba.

-¡no!... Tetsu, yo te amo, dejémonos de estupideces... sigamos hacia delante, disculpa por ser tan insensible contigo-me dijo, y se veía tan seguro, que decidí creerle... nuevamente.

_**Recuerdo verte caminar**_

_**La frente en alto sin disimular**_

_**Te ves tan bien**_

_**Sin nada de vergüenza**_

Palabras siempre son así, no sé cómo le pude creer...

Pasadas unas cuantas semanas el volvía a ser el mismo, ¿y yo?... yo estaba triste.

Caminaba por la calle, pasando fuera de la tienda de Murasakiba-kun, y él estaba allí... Kagami.

Se veía triste, y yo me sentía culpable, más de cincuenta mensajes en mi celular sin contestar de él... no sabía qué hacer, por una parte quería abrazarlo y pedirle perdón, y por otra... me sentía inseguro... ¿y si no quería volver a saber de mi por no darle señales de vida por mes y medio?

Pero él fue el que vino hacia mí... corriendo emocionado... con una gran sonrisa en su cara... mirándome radiante.

Me abrazo como si fuera lo mejor que en el mundo le hubiera pasado... y yo me quebré en lágrimas...

-¿qué paso, Kuroko-kun?-

-Kaga-kagami-kun, el...-

-¿te volvió a romper el corazón?... ¿cómo esta vez?-

-dándome esperanzas...-

-esa es la peor forma...-

-¿Kagami-kun?-

-¿quieres ir a mi casa?-me pregunta sonrojado... realmente es muy lindo...

-claro...-le susurro.

Volvimos a la maravillosa rutina que nos formamos hace algunas semanas... pero esta vez no era sexo lo que teníamos, o por lo menos de mi parte... era hacer el amor.

_**El cree que tú eres muy feliz**_

_**No hace otra cosa más que hablar de ti**_

_**Dale un beso antes de dormir**_

_**Una excusa para vivir**_

Llegaba en las noches, y él me miraba sin decir nada, sabía que creía que yo estaba trabajando y no me interesaba el desmentirlo... en las noche me acostaba a su lado, y un beso en los labios era suficiente para calmar su ansiedad, suficiente para hacerlo sentir seguro de que aún era el, solo el... la razón de mi vida.

-¿kuro-chin?-me dice con su típico desinterés.

-¿qué pasa, Murasakibara-kun?-

-Mine-chin dice que quiere que te de días libres, que llegas muy tarde del trabajo... pero yo no te tengo trabajando hasta tarde, ni tampoco todos los días... ¿dónde estás cuando no estas con él?-pregunta con clara curiosidad en su tono infantil.

-Murasakibara-kun, no es de tu interés, pero si puedes cubrirme esta vez, te deberé una-le digo frio y serio

-¿tienes un amante, Kuro-chin?-pregunta, esta vez serio.

-si-

-¡yo igual!... tú me cubres y yo te cubro, ¿qué te parece?-

Le miro impresionado, no podía creer, ¿Murasakibara Atsushi engañaba a el Emperador Absoluto Akashi Seijuuro?... bueno, cada quien con su tema... pero es difícil de creer.

-claro-

_**El cree que tú eres muy feliz**_

_**No hace otra cosa más que hablar de ti**_

_**Dale un beso antes de dormir**_

_**Una excusa para vivir**_

Todos los días, a las 13:00 P.M. nos despedíamos de la tienda... uno se iba primero, hasta las 05:00 P.M y luego el otro lo relevaba del cargo hasta las 09:00 P.M y de ahí trabajamos hasta las 01:00 A.M y nos íbamos de la tienda... era una rutina, que cambiaba de repente, a veces yo me iba antes y el después, u otras veces el antes y yo luego... pero nadie sospechaba, aunque el sentirse espiado era algo tan común que ambos ya estábamos acostumbrados...

Nuestros amantes se conocían, luego de unos meses nos enteramos que eran como hermanos, Himuro Tatsuya, era de Yosen donde Atsushi estudiaba en nocturna los fines de semana, los únicos días donde la Tienda abría en la tarde.

Y así era todos los días, semanas y meses...

_**Miéntele no le digas lo que hiciste ayer**_

_**Cuando me viniste a ver**_

_**Miéntele no le digas nunca como fue**_

_**Tu sabes cómo es el**_

_**Miéntele, miéntele**_

_**Sería capaz de hasta matarte por saber…**_

Notas finales:

Espero les haya gustado... que estén bien.


	2. Chapter 2

Cap. 2 - No Me Hables De Sufrir

_**Ella tiene más de una razón **_

_**Para pedir perdón, **_

_**A mi corazón. **_

-Kuroko-

Ya me aburría la rutina no era lo mío, deseaba, amaba a y adoraba con toda mi alma a Kagami Taiga, él era el dueño de mi ser y mi alma… y deseaba ser solo suyo… pero no quería dañar a Aomine…

-Aomine-

Hace meses venía dándome cuenta de que Kuroko estaba cada vez más distante de mí, no me miraba a los ojos y evitaba todo contacto físico, todas las tardes salía y regresaba tarde, con olor a otro hombre… sabía que lo nuestro había terminado, pero no, no quería aceptarlo, tenía mi corazón completamente dominado por él… lo amaba mucho, demasiado, pero no era bastante para el al parecer, no llenaba su corazón, ni estaba satisfecho… pero se notaba apagado y de una forma culpable, y él no quería verlo así, no, nunca.

Y por eso lo decidió, lo dejaría libre, su felicidad valía más que la de él,

Pero primero lo haría explicarle, todo… como comenzó y por qué.

_**Ella usa la culpa a su favor**____**  
**__**mucho mejor que Dios**____**  
**__**cero compasión**____**  
**__**como si nada.**___

-Kuroko-le dijo-… tú, ¿tú tienes un amante?

El peliceleste lo miro, sorprendido y se acercó para abrazarlo, su cara en su pecho, y sintió las cálidas lágrimas en su pecho, y eso lo conmovió profundamente y solo atino con dolor en su pecho y con su corazón roto a abrasarle… eso solo decía que de verdad Kuroko lo engañaba.

-ya no tienes que esconderlo Tetsu-digo con lágrimas que se agolpan en mis ojos-no debiste de hacerlo nunca, aho-ahora puedes ser feliz…

El levanto de mi pecho su cara y clavo en mí sus celestes ojos, llenos de incredulidad…

-¿Aomine?...-dice con sorpresa.

-Tetsu, yo te amo, y no quiero verte triste, si él te hace feliz, y solo estas a mi lado porque no quieres dañarme, ve con él, yo prefiero verte lejos y feliz, que cerca y triste.

-Aomine… ¿tu estarás bien con eso?-me pregunta en un susurro-yo… yo no quiero hacerte daño… yo aún te quiero… tú eres una persona importante para mí.

-Pero tú a él lo amas, y a mí me quieres, Tetsu, tu lugar es a su lado, no al mío-le digo con un nudo en la garganta… "esto cada vez es más difícil, pero por él, por su felicidad debo hacerlo"-Tetsu, ve a su lado, tú lo amas y tú quieres estar hay.

-Aomine… Gracias por todo-me abraza y trata de dejar un beso en mis labios, pero me alejo, lo tomo de los hombros y el sorprendido me mira, yo sin embargo bajo mi cara y deposito un beso en su mejilla y frente.

-guarda tus besos para él-le digo de forma triste-ahora ve.

Sorprendido va hacia su pieza, donde yo le tenía hecha su maleta…

-¿desde cuándo…?-pregunta ya en la puerta con un susurro.

-desde el partido, Tetsu-le respondo con mi cara escondida-dale mis saludos a Taiga, dile que ya gano todo lo que yo apreciaba-el silencio lleno la sala, pero antes de cualquier cosa yo me voy hacia la habitación que vio todos mis mejores momentos y ahora vería los peores-adiós Tetsu, se feliz por mí-y en momentos después escucho la puerta cerrarse.

_****__**Me robó la vida**____**  
**__**la dejó escondida**____**  
**__**me quitó el aliento**____**  
**__**aun así no me pidió perdón**___

_****_No quise pedirle explicaciones de porque tenía un amante, porque me dañaría más de lo que ya estaba…

-aun te amo, Tetsu, y no creo dejar de hacerlo pronto.-susurro en la oscuridad, y ya que no había nadie más, deje salir todo mi tristeza, convertida en lágrimas y lamentos…

-Kuroko-

El cielo estaba rosa, y tenía en mí aun así un gran pesar, sabía que Aomine estaría triste en ese momento, pero aun así estaba con una alegría tan grande que me sentía culpable.

-¡Kuroko!-escucha una voz en su espalda.

-¿Kagami-kun?-dice perplejo mirando al pelirojo que corre a su encuentro-¿Qué haces aquí?

-me llamo Aomine diciendo…-

-¿Aomine-kun?-

-sí, me dijo que ustedes habían terminado y… y que te cuidara-le dice rascando su nuca-¿le dijiste tú, Kuroko?-

-no, él siempre lo supo, pero ya no me quería ver más triste, y si el verme feliz, significaba verme con otro, prefería eso a verme a su lado y triste…-dice con nuevas lágrimas en sus ojos…

-Kuroko… ¿estás seguro de esto?-le dice Kagami-¿si te duele tanto, como puede estar bien?

-Kagami-kun, yo lo quiero, pero a ti te amo, sé que esta; aunque dolorosa, es la mejor decisión, solo que me duele dejarlo-

-el de verdad te ama…-duce en voz baja el pelirojo.

_**No me pidió perdón.**____**  
**_

-Aomine-

Era ya de noche y preferí salir de mi sufrimiento e ir a un bar… me vesti con unos bluejeans de mezclilla y una camisa negra luego de bañarme…

Era una noche estrellada y calida.

-¡Aominecchi!-

-¡Dai-chan!

"_Esas dos voces las conozco"_

Me doy vuelta y veo a Momoi y Kise levantando sus manos al otro lado de la calle que acababa de cruzar…

-¿Momoi?, ¿Kise?-pregunto, devolviéndome.

-¡vamos a un pub!-grita el rubio con emoción-y divirtámonos.

-sí, Ki-chan-

Me toman de la mano y me arrastran a un pub, Momoi sale a la pista de baile y unas chicas se ponen a bailar con ella, y Kise tira de mi hacia la pista y comienza a bailar una canción de forma sexy.

-o-oi, Kise…-digo, pero él me susurra en el oído.

-vamos, Aominecchi… solo por una noche, déjame ser tuyo-

-estamos en un pub-digo excusándome, pues el ambiente era sofocador y Kise era muy bello bajo las luces multicolores.

-es un pub gay, a nadie le extrañara…-

_**En su almohada me encontró el amor**____**  
**__**pero partido en dos**____**  
**__**muera la ilusión, con su mirada.**____**  
**_

-Murasakibara-

"_Sabía que esto pasaría… algún día."_

-¿Aka-chin?-llamo, pero nadie responde-¿Aka-chin?

La sala estaba oscura, prendo las luces y me dirijo hacia la pieza que ambos compartimos… estaba oscuro, prendo nuevamente las luces y veo que todo está cambiado, mas… vacío.

Me dirijo hacia el baño, un poco extrañado por la ausencia de Akashi, me desvisto, pues mi cuerpo esta sudoroso, abro la llave de la ducha y me coloco bajo ella, el agua calma mis agarrotados músculos y pienso en él.

Himuro llego en el momento más apropiado, nuestra relación estaba distante, las discusiones eran tan constantes y cada vez más dañinas y violentas…

"_-¡esto ya es demasiado Atsushi!-grita un exaltado pelirojo._

_-Aka-chin, ya relájate, no es nada-_

_-no, Atsushi, es el colmo que se te haya olvidado… es una fecha importante-_

_-Aka-chin…-digo de forma triste y lo veo salir…"_

Esa fue una de las peores discusiones, no fue violenta, pero sí muy dolorosa… esa fue la primera vez que olvido un aniversario nuestro, la primera vez, pero no la última.

Al otro día no lo vi, pero lo atribuí a su trabajo de abogado y me fui a trabajar… no lo vi durante dos días.

Himuro Tatsuya llego una semana después, de forma inmediata capto mi atención esa suave sonrisa, su cabello negro y esa cara de una forma calida…

"_-hola, soy Tatsuya, Himuro Tatsuya-se presenta en la nocturna y luego se sienta a mi lado, me sonríe cálidamente y mi corazón da un salto y comienza a latir de forma rápida._

_-hola, yo soy Murasakibara. Atsushi, mucho gusto conocerlo-_

_-es un placer-"_

Luego de eso conversamos muchas veces, lo encontraba cada vez más lindo, simpático, tierno a su manera y muy, muy sexy…

"_-Atsushi, déjalo-_

_-¿Qué?-digo al escucharlo-¿Qué deje a quién?-_

_-a Akashi, déjalo, solo se están dañando… además…-su voz bajo hasta ser un murmullo en la última parte._

_-¿además que?-pregunto un poco curioso y muy confundido por lo que hablábamos._

_-además a mi tu… tú me gustas-dijo sonrojado, veo como su mano me toma mi corbata y la jala, robándome un suave, dulce y delicioso dulce."_

Luego de eso, no lo deje, aun lo amaba… un poco.

Pero ese amor, el que desaparecía por los problemas lo ganaba Muro-chin, como le decía, me comprendía, me mimaba, me ayudaba, me escuchaba… me amaba cada segundo, me hacía sentir amado, algo que ya daba por olvidado.

Por eso una vez.

_****__**Embrujó mis ganas**____**  
**__**más de una mañana**____**  
**__**me quitó el aliento**____**  
**__**y aun así no me pidió perdón.**____**  
**_

"_nos devorábamos prácticamente con la boca, estábamos en el salón de clases y en el ya no quedaba nadie, nuestras manos rozaban fogosas nuestros cuerpos calentándolos más de la cuenta…_

_-At-atsushi-gime cuando mi lengua va de su cuello a la clavícula…-mgh… ¡ahm!_

_\- Muro-chin… Muro-chin...-susurro contra su piel, saboreando el salado sudor en ella._

_-Atsushi… no, para, por favor-_

_-Muro-chin- _

_-Atsushi-me toma de mi barbilla y me besa con pasión y deseo-ya no pararemos, esta vez haremos el amor._

_-Muro-chin-le saco la camisa, botón por botón, rozando ligeramente su pecho-eres realmente hermoso._

_-ahm… "_

Eso era lo que había pasado hasta ahora, eran amantes, oficialmente amantes…

"_lo amo demasiado… creo que más que ha Akashi"_

_**Me dices que es muy tarde**____**  
**__**me dices que es mejor**____**  
**__**parece que no sabes**____**  
**__**lo que nos guarda el dolor**____**  
**__**mejor que no me hables**____**  
**__**no me hables de sufrir**____**  
**__**el tiempo es implacable**____**  
**__**si se trata de ti**____**  
**_

Salgo de la ducha, y tomo mi toalla, con ella en mano, voy hacia la pieza… voy a los cajones y los abro… estaban algunos vacíos…

_****__ "la ropa de Akashi no… no está…"_

Suelto la toalla y corro al armario y lo abro… nada, nada suyo.

"_no… de verdad no hay nada suyo…"_

Miro buscando algo suyo en la pieza… nada.

Voy hacia la mesita de noche y la veo… una nota.

"_Atsushi:_

_Ya no aguanto esto, no soy tonto y tú tampoco, por eso me voy._

_Hasta nunca. Akashi"_

"se… se ha ido… me ha dejado… Aka-shin se fue"

-se fue… y me dejo.-murmuro en la fría y asfixiante soledad… igual que Akashi, está hoy le parecía absoluta.

_****__**Ella usa la culpa a su favor**____**  
**__**mucho mejor que Dios**____**  
**__**cero compasión.**____**  
**_

-Akashi-

No era tonto y me dolía que el pareciera creer que lo era…

Hace unos meses que vi con mi ojo del emperador que el conocería alguien que amara más que yo, estas cosas son las que no me gustan de esto, sé que va a pasar… mas no quise saberlo, lo ignore a propósito…

Luego de eso, él se fue alejando de mi de a poco, pero no lo suficiente. Discutíamos, peleábamos, nos dañábamos cada vez más, física y psicológicamente… todo horrible.

Pero él no me dejaba, ni yo a él… porque yo lo amaba.

Pero el dolor era cada vez más grande y lacerante.

Pasaban los meses y él era más obvio y eso dolía… llegaba a casa con olor a otra persona, me besaba y podía ver marcas en su cuello…

Le pregunte acaso me amaba, no me respondió nada…

Por eso no lo soporte más, un día estaba lavando en la casa, era mi día libre y un papel en su bolsillo, junto con preservativos.

"_Atsushi:_

_Eres tú a quien yo más quiero… te amo y me haces cada día más feliz… pero me inquieta tu novio, ¿terminaras con él?_

_Además tu sabes que solo se hacen daño… pero es tu decisión._

_Te esperare lo que sea necesario y si quieres que te deje, lo hare, yo quiero que seas feliz siempre, aunque eso no sea a mi lado._

_Felices 4 meses, Atsushi!_

_-Himuro Tatsuya"_

Leí cada línea con dolor en mi pecho.

"_lo habrá echo a propósito. No solo es igual de distraído que siempre"_

Una semana después de ese día fui a su escuela nocturna y busque a Tatsuya…

-¿tú eres Tatsuya, cierto?-

-sí, ¿y usted quién es?-

-Akashi, Seijuuro Akashi-

-…-me miro en silencio, y cuando le iba a dar un apretón el cerro los ojos como esperando una cachetada.

-no te pegare, solo quiero hablar contigo-le dije, serio.

Caminamos, ese día Atsushi había ido a ver a su familia.

-tu eres el amante de Atsushi, ¿cierto?-

-sí, tú eres su pareja-dijo con firmeza.

-¿lo amas?-

-sí, lo amo más que a mí mismo-me respondió con confusión.

-eso quería saber, tienes razón, solo nos estamos dañando, ve a esta dirección-le pase un papel con la dirección de nuestra casa-a lo que te llame.

-¿Qué?, ¿Por qué?-me pregunto confundido tomando mi brazo.

-porque él es feliz a tu lado, más que al mío… es el destino, y yo no puedo hacer nada contra el-le digo con un nudo en la voz-yo quiero ver feliz a Atsushi, y a mi lado no lo es.

Lo dejo confundido en la plaza y me voy a mi ex-casa.

_****__**Me robó la vida**____**  
**__**la dejó escondida**____**  
**__**y aun así no me pidió perdón.**____**  
**_

Veo todo lo que un día me hizo feliz, y tomo mis pertenencias, lo guardo todo en una maleta y las coloco en mi auto…

Hago una nota que no demuestre lo que siento, solo logro hacerla luego de unas dos horas y veinte intentos fallidos…

-te amo, Atsushi, por eso te dejo ser feliz-susurro en la puerta, todas las luces apagadas, como yo mismo…

"_aunque nunca me dijiste que me engañabas, veía tu culpa en tu miraba, sentía la pared que pusiste entre nosotros, veía la evasión de contacto físico, y los besos, esos dulces y suaves besos… nunca más los volví a saborear._

_Nunca nos diremos adiós, tampoco perdón por que no nos hablaremos, y cuando lo hagamos, seremos ya felices, ambos con nuestras almas gemelas, hasta entonces, te digo adiós, Atsushi, mi amor."_

Veo como llega a la casa de lejos, y veo como prende cada luz en la casa, la de la sala, la pieza, la del baño, y luego de una hora la apaga…

"_es la hora"_

Tomo mi celular y llamo a su amante…

-¿Tatsuya?-

"-¿Akashi?-"

-ven a nuestra casa ahora-

"-¿no dirás porque?-"

-ahora es tuyo, todo tuyo… lo deje-le digo con voz quebrada.

"-¿Por qué?-susurra conmovido"

-porque lo amo, y será feliz contigo, solo hazme un favor-

"-¿Qué?-"

-no le digas nada de lo que hablamos, tu no me conoces ni yo a ti-le digo-pero mantén mi número, por si pasa cualquier cosa-

"-como quieras, gracias-"

-adiós-

"-adiós, y gracias-"

Cuelgo…

"_nunca nos diremos perdón, porque nos amamos y esas son nuestras formas de no olvidar nuestro amor."_

_****__**Me dices que es muy tarde**____**  
**__**me dices que es mejor**____**  
**__**parece que no sabes**____**  
**__**lo que nos guarda el dolor**____**  
**__**mejor que no me hables**____**  
**__**no me hables de sufrir**____**  
**__**el tiempo es implacable**____**  
**__**si se trata de ti**____**  
**__**si se trata de ti**_


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3- Ven Aquí.

Kise estaba jadeando en su oído, provocándolo, sofocándolo con su aliento, tentándolo con el constante roce de su cuerpo contra el suyo, sus manos no se quedaban quietas cuando de su cuerpo se trataba, lo toqueteaba todo su cuerpo… -Ki-kise… para un momento, por favor…-dijo de forma entrecortada, "diablos, Kise me está dejando sin razón, ¿desde cuándo es tan sexy?" –pensó de forma irónica. -Ao… Aominecchi, hazme tuyo, por favor… ¡angh!-gimió cuando el moreno tomo una de sus nalgas para estrujarla de forma lenta, premeditada, sensual, y lo pego en contra de su cuerpo, volteándolo y luego su mano fue descendiendo por su cuello hasta su pecho-¿Aominecchi?-pregunta el rubio confundido… -no era esto lo que querías-le susurra contra su oído-pues tenlo, por esta noche, te tendré para mí, Ryouta-le dice el moreno, volteando su cara para besarle quitándole el aliento de forma caliente. Si no hay nadie a quien quieras hablar Por esta noche llámame No te quedes quieto ni un segundo Tras mi puerta otra vez... -AMgh… Aominecchi… ¡ah!... por favor… ¡ahm! ¡ahg!, la proximavez… mmmght, que estés... ugh, trisah, triste… ¡llámame!-Kise le dijo en medio de sus bestiales embestidas, el moreno quedo sorprendido, pero no lo demostró, solo siguió, pero en su mente se dijo solo una frase… "lo hare, Kise, te llamare cuando este triste" Luego de esa noche, ellos se veían más seguido, pero no se dijo nunca más algo relacionado a esa noche, luego de platicar bastante… una vez el tema de lo de esa noche salio. -oi, Kise…-dijo Aomine -¿que sucede, Aominecchi?-dice sorprendido por la seriedad del moreno. -quiero que aclaremos lo de la otra noche... ¿yo te gusto o no Kise?-le dice serio; necesitaba una respuesta. -A... Aominecchi, en realidad... Si tu me gustas desde que nos conocimos en aquella cancha Basquet hace ya 15 años, pero tu amabas a Kurokocchi, y decidí que me importaba más tu felicidad que la mía-dice el rubio en voz baja, aguantándose las lágrimas, sabiéndose rechazado. -Kise...-dice el moreno sin palabras, a decir verdad siempre a sentido una atracción hacia ese chillón rubio. Ven aquí no sabes cuánto te espere Por las noches que no me dormí No sabes que es morir después O de estar borracho y solo por ti... -pero siempre tuve esperanzas de que me miraras como lo mirabas a él, pero nunca paso, nunca me miraste como lo hacías con él-por fin el moreno levanta su mirada y ve al rubio con la suya baja, y en sus muslos nota como se ha humedecido su pantalón-, ¿nunca pasara Aominecchi?-levanta su rostro, y se ven sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, sus mejillas bañadas por las que se deslizan unas cuantas. -...-al ver de esa manera el moreno al rubio quedo sin palabras, que podía decir, si su corazón se comprimió de dolor al ver su cara de porcelana bañada de dolorosas lágrimas, sentía que su corazón se rompería si Kise seguía así-Ki-Kise, no, por favor no llores. El rubio mira al moreno hipando, no sabe que hacer, pues de verdad el tono del moreno lo sorprendió, su voz destilaba dulzura, tranquilidad y claramente... Amor. -yo... Ryouta, quiero que lo intentemos, se que vengo saliendo de la relación que tube con Kuroko... Pero me doy cuenta de que por ti siento algo más que amistad... Te quiero, Ryouta y no como amigo. -A... Aominecchi... Si quiero intentarlo-dice aun sin creerlo. El moreno ríe al ver la cara sorprendida y sonrojada del rubio, y se acerca a él, con sus labios borra cada vestigio del llanto del rubio y finalmente beso los dulces y rosa labios de su nueva pareja. No hay muchas razones para hablar De lo que pueda suceder esta vez Sé que te has cansado de planear Siempre tu vida sin querer. Sin querer.. Los amantes se besan fogosamente, deseando cada beso con mas intensidad que el anterior, sus pieles se rozan mas veces y enloquecen cada vez más... -Aominecchi~-suplica el rubio en su oído, excitando al moreno a desnudarlo. Lentamente saca su camisa, desesperando al rubio, que impaciente jadea en protesta. -pues hazlo tú-dice con malicia en su voz, y excitación en su mirada. El rubio toma la iniciativa y desabrocha su camisa, se sienta en el regazo del moreno, removiendose en un suave vaivén sobre su miembro, rozandolo con su tracero. Baja su camisa con sus manos, tanteando de forma insinuante sus rosas pezones, que el moreno no puede evitar saborear,'con su boca los muerde, chupa y absorbe... -hamg... Moo, no sonngh~ de mujer, no los~-Kise no puede hablar más, nuevamente Aomine toma el control, sensibilizando su cuerpo, sacando cada vez más gemidos. Pero amaba esa sensación de placer, amaba el no saber que podría hacer con su Aominecchi... Amaba que ahora fuesen pareja, que el moreno lo deseara y que lo quisiera, amaba que ya no tubieran límites... Ven aquí no sabes cuánto te espere Por las noches que no me dormí No sabes que es morir después Poder haber vivido por ti alguna vez Y no saber qué hacer Antes del amanecer Y yo no sé perder... El moreno lo besaba de forma intensa, sus dedos lo preparaban para la intromición, y el rubio masturbaba a ambos de forma rápida, ambos jadeaban... -ang... Mm...-gimió de placer al sentir como el moreno se introducía en él. Ambos se quedaron quietos, esperando a que Kise se acostumbrara a la intromición de su entrada. -ah... Ahora-dice moviéndose lentamente sobre el moreno, estaban sentados, rara posición para cualquiera que le viera, pero a ellos les gustaba. Las embestidas y los saltos del rubio enloquecían al moreno, quien besaba cuello, pecho, y labios de Kise, complacido por aquel ardiente acto. "No sabes cuanto espere por esto a que me amaras como yo lo hago... No sabes cuantas noches te pensé hasta el amanecer, imaginando como tus manos recorrían mi cuerpo, como tus labios besaban los mios, no sabes cuanto tiempo espere por ti." Ven aquí no sabes cuánto te espere Con las noches que no me dormí No sabes que es morir después O de estar borracho solo por ti No sabes cuánto te espere... - See more at: ?sid=131888&amp;chapter=3#sthash.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 5 - Ahora que no estas.

Estar fuera de la casa que considero por años su hogar no fue facil, tampoco regalarle la persona que amaba a otro... ¿pero que podia hacer? esa persona a la que le dedico tiempo; amor; cariños; mimos; años de vida y entera dedicacion: ya no lo queria... él no seria un arrastrado, todavia tenia orgullo y dignidad, ademas de que aún lo amaba, por eso, por los dos, simplemente se retiraba con la cabeza en alto y le dejaria ser feliz.

Por que él no mendigaria amor: ¡claro que no!

Él es un Akashi y como su apellido dicta, es orgulloso, y se retira con la cabeza en alto...

¿a quien engaña?, ya han pasado meses y... ¡aún llora por el amante de los dulces!

No puede dormir, sus ojeras ya le han marcado los ojos, su estado a desmejorado bastante y por no querer preocupar a los demas, él fue al doctor... a ver a Midorima y que viera que podia ayudarlo a volver a tener sus horas de sueño...

-Akashi Seijuurou, adelande, el Doctor Midorima-sensei lo espera-dice la joven secretaria con una amable sonrisa.

-gracias-dice seco y con una sonrisa educada, pasa a la sala que estaba adornada con diplomas y le da una arrogante sonrisa a su amigo de juegos-¿te has vuelto presumido, Shintarou?

-buenas tardes para ti tambien, Seijurou-dice sarcastico.

-no te ofendas Shintarou-dice el peliofresa con una sonrisa cansada, y es aqui cuando Midorima ve serio al emperador y noa sus grandes ojeras-pero no he venido por una visita social, si no por un problema...

-sientate...-dice el peliverde y Akashi acepta sentandose frente al doctor.

-Shintarou, veras lo que pasa es... algo privado que tiene consecuacias a mi salud-dice el, con el solo tono avisandole que no seria muy gratoo, el peliverde solo asiente-hce al rededor de un mes que con Atsushi hemos terminado, y desde ese dia que yo no he vuelto a dormir-admite-y no se que puedo hacer.

-eso es algo de tu insconciente, y yo no podre hacer nada mas que recetarte pastillas...y un psicologo-finaliza.

-¿un Psicólogo? -

-no nos engañemos, esto te esta afectando mas de lo que estas dispuesto a aceptar, debes ir-dice serio y le entrega la receta y le despide...

Ahora que no estas

y no puedo dormir

y tomo mas pastillas

para sobrevivir

ahora que te miro

y que pareces otra

entiendo las palabras

que caen de tu boca

ahora es evidente

que tu duermes con otro

y no era tan dificil como me dijiste ayer

Tantas noches de insomnio hicieron que el pelifresa recordara las multiples promesas que luego se fueron rompiendo poco a poco, cuantas veces él se dio cuenta de que su pelilila no se comportaba como antes... ahora recien entendia aquellas simples pero aclaradoras respuestas que el gigante le dijo... el las entendio, pero no quiso creerlas... el no quizo creer que el amante de los dulces enia optro amante que resulto ser su mejor "amigo"... ¿donde quedo el solo te amo a ti?, ¿el no podre vivir sin ti, Aka-chin?...

-en el olvido, junto con otras promesas similares-

-pero... mis promesas aun no se rompen, yo aun lo amo!-

-de que sirve amarle, si el ya nolo hace, no seas ingenuo, no podras vivir solo de amor unilateral-

-no puedo olvidarle aun-

-mas vale que lo hagas, no podras vivir con solo un amor no correspondido-

vete muy lejos

muy lejos de este mundo

aunque sea demasiado tarde para ti

no me dejes aqui

lo poco y nada que nos queda

quedate lejos

tan lejos de mi mente

donde no mires de frente

a nadie como yo

no me dejes

aquí esperando

como si fuera cosa facil

para mi

Hice caso a Midorima, el cual se convirtio en una especie de medico personal y fui a un psicologo...

-sabe por que esta usted aqui, señor Akashi-pregunta un chico pelinegro con ojos platedos-azulinos.

-No, Doctor ...-

-Takao-dice en seco.

-Dr. Takao-

-pues yo tampoco-dice sonriendo leve-en verdad yo no soy de los que son serios, y aunque Shin-chan me haya dicho que me mantenga serio con usted, no puedo...-dice con una gran sonrisa que hizo que la tension al verlo serio se fuera de un momento a otro-pero bueno, si no le dices te estare muy agradecido-

-descuida, no le dire a... espera, ¿Shin-chan es... Midorima Shintarou?-dice el emperador con incredulidad.

Si-

-te deja que le digas asi?-

-no, pero... ¿que puede hacer el para evitarlo?-dice con una gran sonrisa.

-me cae bien, Dr. Takao-

-dime Takao, Kazunari... o Kazu-dice el alegre-Sei-chan.

-bueno, Kazunari-

-ahora a lo que has venido, cuentame en que puedo ayudarte-

-bueno, Shintarou esta preocupado por que hace unos meses rompi con Atsushi, con el cual llevaba años... y esto, la verdad me ha afectado... mucho.

-¿has notado transtornos en tu salud, fisicos, psicologicos, Sei-chan?-dice el pelinegro preocupado y anotando en una libreta.

-si, nohe podido dormir, y hace poco, estaba pensando en lo que nos habiamos prometido-se le hizo duro y cierra los ojos con impotencia, sus manos apretan sus pantalones, cuando nota un calido abrazo.

-vamos Sei-chan, sacarel fuera te ayudara-

-si-susurra-y senti a otra persona... una voz en mi cabeza, mas realista, orgullosa, altanera y vengativa...

Al escuchar esto el pelinegro se sorprende, anota rapidamente en su libreta y hace un gesto para que continue.

-y ha sido haci, tambien a veces cuando es mucha la impotencia toma control de mi y rompe cosas que eran de el... que me habia llevado para recordarlo-

-generaste otra personalidad, Akashi, una personalidad que esta hecha para protegerte... pero que es destructiva... tienes que superar esto por ti, si no quieres que el otro Akashi crea que eres demasiado devil y tome el control para protegerte...

eso es lo que salio de la consulta con mi psicologo Kazunari, los siguientes minutos los pasamos conversando y riendo, era de verdad simpatico y muy bueno en lo que hacia... me entere de que conocia a Shintarou desde la universidad, y que tiene tres titulos:

-Psicologo.

-Psiquiatra.

-Trabajador social.

y que ejerce los tres, por mas increible que suene...

ahora que no estas

y no puedo dormir

y se que no bastaba

mi alma para ti

ahora que no importa

que yo me venga abajo

y todas las razones

se caen a pedazos

ahora que estoy solo

y muero por mi cuenta

entiendo las palabras

que escupiste sobre mi

-todas fueron promesas que en ese momento creian, no es su culpa, Akashi-san, tampoco culpa suya-dice el pelinegro de lunar que lo contacto.

-¿para que querias hablar conmigo, Himuro-kun?-

-él quiere saber de ti, no puede dejar las cosas como quedaron, no quiere saber que le odias, no puede vivir asi-

-es hora de que sea un poco egoísta, ¿no crees, Himuro-kun?-dice-no puedo dejarme humillar, ya hice lo bastante, le di mi amor hasta lo ultimo... ¡nunca le engañe!... pero él si, Himuro-kun, no soy de fierro, ¡tengo corazón, maldita sea!... me dolio lo que hizo, pero lo amo más, más, mucho más de lo que me amé a mi en el pasado... pero es hora de que vea por mi, y disculpame con él si se siente mal por esto, pero aún no estoy listo para perdonarlo-dice levantandose-les doy mis mejores deseos, a ti y a Atsushi-dice despidiendose.

-yo tambien deseo que seas feliz... y que encuentres a tu verdarero amor, que te ame y sea capaz de ver ese corazón tan bueno que tienes, Akashi-san.

-te puedo decir algo?... ya entendi que yo no era para él, y que no importaba cuanto me viniese bajo con el, no le importaria... pero no lo hare, no me vendre bajo por alguien que ya no me ama...

-me alegra escuchar eso, Akashi-san... que este bien-

esta conversacion ayudo a superar su problema de pesonalidad, conversar con el Psicologo Kazunari a desahogarse de él dolor que sentia le hiria a matar de un momento a otro, sacar toda la impotencia y preguntas que tenia sin responder...

vete muy lejos

muy lejos de este mundo

aunque sea demasiado tarde para ti

no me dejes aqui

lo poco y nada que nos queda

quedate lejos

tan lejos de mi mente

donde no mires de frente

a nadie como yo

no me dejes

aquí esperando

como si fuera cosa facil

para mi

-¿no tienes más dudas, Sei-chan?-

-si, ¿deberia irme de vacaciones?... ¿deberia alejarme aún de él?

-no se, ¿aun te duele?

-no-

-entonces si, ve a un crucero y conoce al hombre de tus sueños, ya mucho sufriste-

-ahora si puedo decirle... Adiós a este amor...-


	5. Chapter 5-Te vistes y te vas

Notas del capítulo:

MidoTaka in action!

Tengo algo con que Midorima piense que Takao es un cualquiera...

XO. Bueno es la conty!

Capitulo 5-te vistes y te vas...

No, no es que fuese de ese estereotipo que se acuesta con cualquiera cuando tuviera ganas, y sabía que ese sexy doctor de ojos y pelos esmeraldas tampoco... ¿Pero entonces por qué nadie decía nada después del sexo?

De verdad que era frustrante...

No es que no sintiese nada por el psicólogo/psiquiatra Takao, pero no quería admitir que le amaba, además de que sentía miedo... Si sentía miedo de admitirse enamorado y que luego el otro le dijese que solo eran compañeros de intimidad, y es que viendo su forma de ser, no sería raro.

Sí, eran excusas baratas pero es que aún no superaba las heridas de su corazón.

**_Tomando en cuenta que no hay nada que decir_**

**_No me preguntes más._**

**_Pensando un poco en lo que has visto ya de mí_**

**_Te puedes arrancar._**

Ya estaba aburrido de él, ¿cuándo podría entender que no era su juguete?... Tenía corazón -que dolía más que nunca- tenia sentimientos que antes eran de alegría y entusiasmo, los cuales ahora se limitaban a dolor, tristeza y una insignificante y fingida sonrisa en su rostro, a eso se veía limitado su día a día...

¿Porque?, pues es simple, últimamente la 'relación' que mantenía con su peliverde sexy médico se estaba limitando a llamarse para tener el desahogo y sin ninguna palabra se marchaban después, se sentía usado y frustrado... ¿pero que podía hacer?, era la rutina de ambos... Unas copas en silencio, unos apasionados y ardientes besos, sexo y luego... Se visten y se van.

Sabía que le estaba haciendo daño, pero no podía hacer nada más que mantenerse frío, pero se moría al ver la tristeza y la muerte de aquella bella y atrayente sonrisa.

Estaba siendo un desgraciado al robarle como vil ladrón la vida y la felicidad de la vida de su amante.

Se estaba desesperando, en verdad lo amaba, ¿cómo podía decirle eso?

Veía que Takao era carismático y se le daban bien las relaciones con los demás, y desconfiaba, desconfiaba que de sus labios solo saliera su nombre, desconfiaba que en su cuerpo solo sus manos le recorrieran, desconfiaba que solo él gozara del paraíso entre sus piernas, desconfiaba, pero no de él, sino de que fuera lo suficientemente bueno como para enamorarle para toda una vida juntos.

**_Tú sabes cómo me gusta a mi_**

**_Un par de copas antes de ti_**

**_Te crees algo muy especial_**

**_Te vistes y te vas nada más que hablar._**

Ya no sabía qué hacer, sentía paranoia, se sentía un desquiciado, cada vez que sus párpados se cerraban veia a su amante confundirse en la noche alejándose de él, también veía que abría sus esbeltas piernas para gemir el nombre de otro, su inseguridad y miedo lo estaba llevando a la locura.

-Shin-chan-escucha en su oído y vuelve en sí, cansado y sudado, su amante a su lado luego de haber bebido el elixir del placer juntos-de verdad que... No me siento lo suficientemente maduro como para seguir así, me estoy marchitando, si no tendremos nada... mejor terminar aquí.

No podía procesar, se estaba confesando y dándole una oportunidad, pero no podía hacer nada, tras sus párpados veía una escena que le daba miedo y rabia.

**_Te he visto abrirte sin dudar de par en par_**

**_Después de anochecer._**

**_Me has dicho todos tus problemas a pesar_**

**_Que no me enterare._**

-entiendo Shin-chan, no te preocupes, seguiremos siendo amigos... O conocidos, como tú quieras... Adiós-le da un beso en sus labios y luego uno dulce y doloroso en sus labios...-cuídate... Te amare por siempre.

Takao se viste rápido delante de él y le da la espalda, aun no sale de la estupefacción, y su visión de Takao tras los párpados lo atormenta proyectándolo con otro hombre, olvidándolo...

Solo sale de su ensoñación al ver un segundo antes de que salga su rostro, cubierto de dolorosas y abundantes lágrimas.

_'…Yo le hice esto…'_

**_No esperes nada más para ti_**

**_Un beso y ya te alejas de mi_**

**_Te crees algo muy especial te vistes y te vas_**

**_Nada más que hablar._**

_'Yo hecho esto a perder, aunque duela, aquí con él no sale tengo nada más que hacer…'_

Midorima en las últimas semanas, que se iban poco a poco convirtiendo en meses había cambiado, se veía más alterado, más distante, frío... Muerto.

El doctor estaba cometiendo errores -en su vida personal, y en la oficina, nunca en el trabajo- en ese mes ya había roto cinco tazas y manchado diez trajes, se le olvidaban los artículos que antes siempre llevaba.

_Nada más que hablar._

_Y no vuelvas más._

_'No sé qué hacer, extraños sus toques, el tacto de su piel con la mía... La champaña de la habitación del hotel de siempre'_

En su consulta el pelinegro recordaba con ojos cristalinos sus meses de relación con el afamado doctor...

-¿Kazunari?-escucha la voz de un pelirrojo detrás.

-se... Sei-chan-se limpia las pocas lágrimas que traicioneras escaparon de la prisión plateada de sus orbes.

-¿qué te sucede?-dice preocupado.

-¿te digo algo gracioso?-pregunta y el otro lo mira dudoso y asiente-todos los psicólogos tienen a sus propios psicólogos, y a ellos le dicen los secretos de sus trabajos para no tener tanto stress, pero yo ocupaba otra técnica... Yo me enamore de mi amigo sexual, pero él-la voz a estas alturas era con mucho esfuerzo un susurro-él no me quiere, solo fui su... Juguete-ya no aguanta el llanto, Seijuurou solo lo abraza, triste.

**_Tú sabes cómo me gusta a mi_**

**_Un par de copas antes de ti_**

**_Te crees algo muy especial_**

**_Te vistes y te vas nada más que hablar._**

-es una total estupidez-dice el pelirrojo hablando con un castaño de figura delgada-de verdad, no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados viendo como ambos sufren tanto.

-Akashi-san, por mucho que sepa lo que pasa, ¿cómo planea ayudarlos?-dice el joven, y Akashi ni puede evitar mirarlo con detenimiento, no sabe se es algo su tiene especial él, pero cuando quiere puede bajar el ritmo que lleva cualquier persona y encaminarlo en el cauce correcto.

-haciendo que ambos se declaren, ambos me ayudaron, les devolveré el favor-dice seguro-todo saldrá bien, Kouki, soy absoluto y más importante-le abraza-te tengo a ti.

_'No le volveré a hablar, no soy su juguete, esto que teníamos acabo, ni una palabra más, no tenemos nada más que hablar, no volveré a verle más'_

_'Todo con Takao ya acabo, aunque duela, ni un suspiro más, no tenemos nada más que hablar'_

**_Nada más que hablar._**

**_Y no vuelvas más._**


	6. Chapter 6-nada nuevo bajo el sol-

_**Capítulo 6-Nada nuevo bajo el sol.**_

Hacía ya un mes que no sabía nada de él, ni un rastro de su bella figura, y ya se sentía morir, no podía dormir, su apetito había bajado drásticamente...

Él ya no era el que solía ser... Su vida se había marchitado, se había esfumado junto con aquel alegre joven que se había escurrido de su vida como el agua entre los dedos...

_**Minutos antes de que den las 3**_

_**Igual que ayer y antes de ayer**_

_**Sigo mirando al techo una y otra vez**_

_**Como si no tuviera nada más que hacer**_

La noche se había ido lentamente, y el sueño no le llamaba a su lado, aunque sabía que Morfeo se había marchado junto con el pelinegro aun no le aceptaba, mira el reloj digital; el cual marca las tres menos cuarto, y no sabe que más hacer, estaba harto de pensar una y otra vez sobre la ruptura de la cual no quería saber nada más, dolía porque estaba latente en su corazón, con una fría y lacerante cicatriz a la vez, y de un momento a otro el techo se la hace lo más interesante del mundo... Solo una palabra cruza su mente...

Patético.

_**Yo nunca me sentí tan tonto**_

_**Al menos nunca como tu**_

_**No quiero levantar sospechas sobre mí**_

_**Espero que no tengas nada que decir**_

Sabía que fue un imbécil al dejarlo todo así, él lo amaba y era correspondían, deberían de ser feliz por eso, aprovecharlo y vivir feliz... Pero era un tonto, y tenía miedo de eso, miedo de ser feliz, de acostumbrarse a despertar a su lado, besarle y que luego de un día para otro... Que todo terminara.

Pero no era toda su culpa, Takao también fui un imbécil al pensar que eso solo era una relación en base al sexo, él no se acostaba con cualquiera, y Takao debía saberlo... Ambos fueron los imbéciles y lo admitía, fue un imbécil al dejar que todo acabase así.

Debía dejarlo hacer su vida... ¿Entonces que hacia espiándolo?

Se sentía un criminal, un demente acosador...

Antes de darse cuenta reparo en que al pelinegro le faltaba su sonrisa, esa que iluminaba su día a día, faltaba la luz de su mirada, el brillo en esos azules platinados, faltaba la vida en él.

Pero de pronto entro Akashi, y se acercó a él, le abrazo y supo que todo estaba perdido... Al ver que los ojos que antes eran solo para él, lo miraban con esperanza y visa, al ver nacer de esos rosas labios una sonrisa que antes era de su propiedad exclusiva.

Supo que ya no quedaba nada que decir.

_**Lo intento todo para ser**_

_**Mejor de lo que fui**_

_**De lo que fui hasta ayer**_

_**No hay nada nuevo bajo el sol**_

_**Ni escombros de un amor**_

_**Que pueda recoger**_

_**No tengo nada que esconder**_

Paso a su lado con la excusa de ver a su superior, sus ojos se cristalizaban, pero él ya no podía hacer nada, lo había perdido, Takao ya tenía a quien le curara las heridas, e irónicamente era el que fue su primer amor... Menuda jugarreta, sus únicos dos amores tenían sus hilos conectados, sentía que moriría de un momento a otro.

Pero él ya no lo dañaría más, no se entrometería, lo único que podía hacer era desearles que fuesen felices, y lo haría.

-Hola Takao, Akashi-dice al salir de la oficina en la que antes se había refugiado antes-espero que estén bien, nanodayo.

-sí Shintarou, estamos bastante bien-dice Akashi, pasando se brazo por la cintura del pelinegro-¿y tú?, te vez un poco pálido...-el más bajo de los dos se muestra un poco preocupado por el más alto, quien en realidad se estaba sintiendo mal desde hace días.

-no, estoy bastante bien, en realidad un poco ocupado, bueno, que estén bien los dos... Takao, sin necesitas tiempo libre para verte con él-no puede evitar que le tiemble la voz, ni fruncir un poco el ceño-dime, puedo conseguir un reemplazo-dice y se inclina-bueno, adiós.

-Shin-chan-escucha en susurro, y solo puede tapar su boca para evitar se escape un sollozo, o un grito de dolor, pero se da la vuelta lentamente y ve que Takao le miraba, solo él, Akashi le estaba abrazando, y por consecuencia estaba de espaldas, sus miradas llenas de lágrimas conectan un segundo y se ve descubierto, no pudiendo esconder nada, rebelándole todo lo que pensaba guardar en el fondo de su corazón, sellado por siempre.

_**Algunos ya no saben que es amar**_

_**Se portan bien cuando las tratan mal**_

_**Se miran al espejo todo el tiempo para ver**_

_**Las marcas que quedaron presas en su piel**_

Desde semanas que hacía lo mismo cada mañana, se miraba en el gran espejo del baño, mirando las marcas purpureas causadas por su ex, Miyagi Kiyoshi... Él le golpeaba, le amarraba y violaba si es que este no quería acostarse con él, le dejaba cardenales y cortes con los cuales después se admiraba de ser superior a él...

Sí, lo recuerda con tanta claridad, esos 'te amo', esas falsas promesas de aquel rubio que se declaró y al cual le dio la oportunidad para tratar de olvidarse del peliverde, como le resulto todo después, ser un estropajo para limpiar el derroche de 'masculinidad' del cual se admiraba tanto el rubio...

Quien lo salvo de todo, al darse cuantos dos años después, de dejarse convencer tantas veces, hasta el aburrimiento fue Shintarou.

-él no te ama, nanodayo-dice-y tú tampoco a él, porque no dejas de humillarte por esa sabandija... Un día de estos te terminara matando... No debería de marcar tan bella piel, nodayo.

Se dejó convencer, aun no olvidaba a ese hombre correcto frente a él, y le hizo caso... Sabía que siempre lo amaría...

Pero... ¿cómo hacerle admitir que él también lo amaba?

_**Lo intento todo para ser**_

_**Mejor de lo que fui**_

_**De lo que fui hasta ayer**_

_**No hay nada nuevo bajo el sol**_

_**Ni escombros de un amor**_

_**Que pueda recoger no tengo nada que esconder**_

_**No tengo nada que esconder**_

Intentaba todo para ignorar lo que veía siempre... Hacia todo para ignorar a su antiguo amor saliendo y besando a su gran amor...

Intentaba todo para ser el tipo de siempre, ignorar a los demás, ser mejor ocultando lo que sentía...

Nada en su interior cambiaba, nada cambiaba en su exterior... Nada cambia en su día a día, el seguía amando con todo su corazón a Takao Kazunari, lo sabía, y sabía que solo lo amaría a él, por siempre, y nunca iba a cambiar.

Pero no, nunca volvería a tener a Kazunari de nuevo... No podría volver a tenerlo, había perdido su oportunidad y ahora solo tenía que esperar a que formalizar su relación con Seijuurou... Y no, cuando eso pasara él se retiraría de ese ligar, se iría... No soportaría verlos a ambos juntos, no quería ocultar su sentir, ese sentir que le hacía trizas su corazón.

_**Si fuera más demente**_

_**Un poco más valiente**_

_**No bastaría con dejarlo todo así**_

_**Rebobinar las horas**_

_**No es lo que más me importa**_

_**Yo solo cuento con que estés aquí**_

-si ambos fuesen más seguros de su sentir no tendría que hacer esto Furi-le explicaba un pelifresa a un castaño que lo miraba resignado-debo ayudarles, te explique lo que ellos hicieron por mi... Discúlpame.

-sí, Akashi-san... Pero me duele igual-dice el castaño, con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-sabes, tendré que subir el nivel de la relación con Takao... ¿te molestaría?

-hazlo, pero... Solo no hagas algo de lo que te arrepientas, ¿sí?

-soy seguro de mí.

Se besaban como si no hubiese un mañana, se besaban como si sus vidas dependieran de ello, acariciaban sus labios y sus dulces lenguas se acariciaban...

Pero el pelinegro le aparto, con sus manos en su pecho...

-lo siento, Sei-chan... No puedo-dice el pelinegro.

-lo sé, pero no te preocupes-dice el pelirrojo-¿pero dime Kazu, no harás nada con Shintarou?-

-no, eso ya paso, Sei-chan... Y como él me dijo alguna vez, me valorare.

-¿Por qué... Por qué terminaron?-dice, exteriorizando sus dudas.

-por imbéciles, a mí solo me bastaba al principio tenerlo a mi lado, pero al tiempo me faltaron sus palabras, de amor, de cariño, o al menos de amistad, pero nunca pasó... Aunque ahora quiera revólver atrás para verle de nuevo, abrazarle y decirle te amo, no podre... Lo amo, y lo amare... Pero no seré más quién le quite las ganas.

_**Lo intento todo para ser**_

_**Mejor de lo que fui**_

_**De lo que fui hasta ayer**_

_**No hay nada nuevo bajo el sol**_

_**Ni escombros de un amor**_

_**Que pueda recoger**_

_**No tengo nada que esconder**_

La rutina, trabajar, trabajar y trabajar...

Intentaba ser el mismo de antes, reír, sonreír, bromear... Vivir.

Pero no, sentía que algo le faltaba... Sentía que una parte de su vida había muerto, y la otra se había se había ido para siempre, sentía una presión en su pecho...

Quería ser mejor en el trabajo, para cubrir el no ser mejor persona.

Quería volver a ver el sol brillante de antes, quería ver los nuevos días que vendrían... Quería volver a vivir.

Quería volver a besarle, quería abrasarle.

Quería vivir en el pasado, pero no se podía.

No había nada que hablar, nada que ver, ni decir... No quedaba nada.

Y él...

No tenía nada que esconder,

Ni las marcas en su piel,

Ni las ojeras en su rostro...

Ni los cortes en su muñeca...

No, él no tenía nada que esconder.

_**No tengo nada que esconder**_

No tenía nada que esconder,

Ni su mal humor, ni su ceño fruncido, ni nada...

Si el no escondía la relación con Akashi...

El ya no tenía orgullo para esconder... Todo lo que sufría por él.

Él se las busco...

No, ya no tenían nada...

_'Entonces corazón deja de sufrir'_-Susurra el peliverde a su pecho.


	7. Chapter 7-no!

**_Capítulo 7- No!_**

Ya, sabía que pensar tanto sobre el tema no era sano... ¿pero cómo no pensarlo?, habían pasado ya dos semanas separados, las peores de su vida, lo admite...

Y no, no le gustaba verle con su ex-amor, no, no le gustaba ver como se abrazaban con cariño... ¡No!, no le gustaba ver como se besaban delante de todos, aun no formalizaban, pero... No, no y mil veces ¡no!, no le gustaba ver como ese pequeño engreído se llevaba poco a poco el corazón de aquel que amaba... Y no, no le dejaría así.

**_Mira atrás no sirve nada, _**

**_Si no supiste nunca donde hubo un error _**

**_Mejor el sol en la mañana, _**

**_Y comprender que todo existe para hoy _**

Pensar en que los separo... Era doloroso.

Pensar en que nunca lo valoro como debía, era pensar que era una mierda, que no le merecía... Y eso no era la idea, la idea era recuperarlo.

En realidad no podía saber en qué momento se equivocó, él siempre fue así, así de frío, así de serio, así de denso... Así de tsundere.

Pero siempre mejoraba en las mañanas, cuando le llevaba el desayuno en las mañanas, cuando se bañaban juntos, y le lavaba la espalda, cuando lo llevaba cargando a la ducha, cuando le besaba al despedirse, al llegar... Si todo era mejor con el amanecer en la ventana.

Hoy, si hoy lo comenzaría, comenzaría a conquistarle una vez más, solo una oportunidad más, si no lo lograba, se daría por vencido, y lo dejaría ser feliz, se iría de su vista y su vida para siempre... Todo por hoy.

**_Que cosas cambian desde hoy _**

**_Que ya estoy harto de escucharme _**

Mi corazón, mi corazón late cada vez más lento, y ya me he acostumbrado... Mi cuerpo bota cada vez más sangre... Algo anda mal... Y no me importa.

-Kazunari-dice el pelifresa-tienes que revisarte.

-ya estoy parto de escucharte decir eso, Aka-chan-digo, fastidiado-ya se que es lo que puedo tener, pero que importa... Mi vida ya no tiene valor-susurro, y salgo de la habitación.

Voy rumbo al hospital, siento mi cuerpo afiebrado, caliente, mi cabeza arde y mi garganta esta seca... Toso en seco, y mi mano inmediatamente va hacia mi boca y al sacarla esta manchada con sangre.

-así que me he contagiado-digo.

**_¡No!, no seguiré midiendo las palabras _**

**_¡No!, renegaré de lo que haga falta _**

Al llegar, mi acostumbrado buen humor y sonrisas habían acabado.

No entendía por qué debía estar de buen humor y tratando bien a mis subordinados, compañeros, etc... Si pronto, más temprano que tarde abandonaría este mundo.

Ellos solo sufrirían.

-hey, Takao-sempai, se ve un poco mal-me dicen, solo les doy una mirada furiosa y no dicen nada.

**_Las nubes pasan no hacen daño, _**

**_A las ideas que voy escarbando, _**

**_Con el asfalto bajo mis dos pies, _**

**_Se encenderá el camino de estos años _**

Miro el cielo, y ruego por que hoy pueda verle y decirle lo planeado, mis ideas son claras:

1-le pediría hablar luego del trabajo.

2-iríamos a mi apartamento y le cocinaría su comida preferida.

3-durante la cena le diría todo y le pediría perdón por todo lo que me guardado.

Suelto un suspiro y miro el piso sin ver...

En mi cabeza de nuevo veo como una película vieja todo lo que hemos pasado...

Veo la sonrisa que al esfumarse... Volvió opaco mi día a día.

**_Y cosas cambian desde hoy, _**

**_Y ya estoy harto de oírte. _**

Akashi camina como león enjaulado, no aguantaba impertinencias como las de ellos...

Además sabía que algo andaba mal con su pelinegro amigo... Tal vez se provocó una enfermedad por comer mal, o por las pastillas que constantemente tomaba.

Y él, ciego no lo noto.

Y el otro ciego que no hacía nada... No sabía cómo no había notado tantas señales...

-joder, no oiré más reclamos, ahora mismo los retare a ambos por sus orgullos, ya no lo aguanto-y sale dejando el solitario salón vacío.

**_¡No!, no está bien, no seguiré midiendo las palabras _**

**_¡No!, otra vez, renegaré de lo que haga falta, _**

**_¡No! saldré a la calle corriendo, _**

**_Para perderme en la ciudad; _**

**_La vida nunca nos confió felicidad. _**

-señor Kazunari, usted tiene un grave caso se anemia, deberá cuidar-

-no se preocupe por eso-dice serio-no tengo nada que perder, gracias-y sale del lugar.

Midorima llego finalmente al hospital, el personaje que buscaba estaba frente a él, pero eso no lo alegro, pues este estaba tosiendo... Sangre.

De forma copiosa, sus manos manchadas ya no retenían el líquido, que se deslizaba en un delgado hilo hacia el suelo...

Rápidamente fue hacia él, tomo sus hombros cuando él se desvanecía, quedo apoyado en su hombro... Y se dio cuenta de cuánto daño se habían hecho.

***dos días después***

El pelinegro estaba recostado en una camilla, su piel pálida tomaba un color más vivo, sus labios ya no estaban secos, y en sus brazos unas intravenosas con suero nutrían al cuerpo... Midorima observaba con remordimiento al joven que tanto amaba, no estaba seguro como antes de que volver a su vida fuese una buena elección, ¿cómo podría ser bueno ahora que volviera, si le había causado tanto dolor?...

-no, ni lo pienses, Shintarou-dice un bajo joven de pelo rosa fuerte, golpeándole la espalda-si vuelves a irte así de su vida, no lo soportara-

-¿cómo puedes decir eso?, si tú eres su actual pareja-

-no lo soy, solo fingíamos-

**_¡No!, no está bien, no seguiré midiendo las palabras, _**

**_¡No!, otra vez, renegaré de lo que haga falta _**

**_¡No!..._**

En la salida del hospital se veía a dos jóvenes, estos parecían hablar, sin prestar atención a los demás que caminaban apurados al ver que el cielo oscurecía.

-bueno Midorima-san, ¿qué quería hablar conmigo?-dice de forma inexpresiva un joven de orbes plata azulino, _'no, no debo hacerme ilusiones' _es lo que pensaba tristemente, sus esperanzas se habían acabado.

-yo... Takao, le quería pedir si deseaba tener una cita conmigo-dice el alto peliverde de orbes esmeraldas que hoy lucían brillantes, anhelantes... Decididas.

_'No, ya no volveré a ocultar mis sentimientos más'_, esto decidió el día que hablo con Akashi, decidió que no valía la pena perder al amor de su vida por miedo... Por miedo a qué dirán... Se arriesgaría. O se arrepentiría por siempre.

-Sh... ¿Shin-chan?-susurro sorprendido.

-Takao... Hagamos las cosas bien, desde el principio al fin, yo quiero pasar mi vida contigo.

-...-se queda callado, sorprendido por la propuesta del otro... Pero rápidamente toma la mano que él otro que le ofrece-sí...-susurra, sus mejillas se ruborizan.

-te quiero a mi lado por siempre.

-yo igual-musita el pelinegro.

...No, ellos ya no cometerían más errores, ya habían cometido los que debían en esta y sus demás vidas...


	8. Chapter 8-llueve sobre la cuidad

_**Capítulo 8- Llueve sobre la ciudad.**_

Akashi abordo un barco, un crucero por el océano, por dos meses se ausentaría la ciudad junto a otras personas para ser una persona libre para volver a amar. Porque su corazón ya había quitado el cartel de 'cerrado' para volver a demostrar que podía amar, y no moriría de amor.

_**Voy caminando sin saber, nada de ti,**_

_**Ni siquiera el agua que rodea mis pies, puedo sentir.**_

Caminando por la cubierta admiraba el delicioso gusto del adornado, cuando escucho a su espalda su voz:

-¿le gus... Le gusta, señor?-se da la vuelta al escuchar la voz tan tímida, suave y... Dulce.

-no me podría imaginar a quien no-dice, sonrojándose al ver al joven que le pregunto, ojos y pelo castaño, suave piel... Labios delgados y rosas, tan suaves que casi imaginaba como sería el morderlos... Succionarlos, besarlos... ¡kami!, ¡que se sintiera listo para tener una nueva relación no significaba que fuera en ese mismo instante!

-ah... Que bien, me sentía inseguro por ser mi primer trabajo-dice, notoriamente nervioso, temblando ligeramente.

-¿tú eres quien creo esta decoración?-

-s... Sí-susurra sonrojándose...

_'Creo... Creo que me he vuelto a enamorar'_... Y al ver su sonrisa, olvido todo lo que paso antes, y ni siquiera el sonido y olor a mar sintió... Ni siquiera recordó el motivo por el que fue a ese crucero... Solo puedo pensar una cosa: _'sí... Me he vuelto a enamorar'._

_**Lo intento cada vez mejor, y no estaré**_

_**Satisfecho hasta olvidarme al fin de ti, como soñé.**_

El sol se obscureció, nublado estaba el día...

Frente a mí, de nuevo su persona reflejada, pero sus ojos eran desiguales uno rojo y otro dorado...

_'No podrás'_

**-Si lo haré-**

_'Aún lo amas'_

**-no... Yo, yo no lo sigo amando-**

_'Si lo haces, ¿acaso crees que con tres días conociendo a un chico vulgar lo olvidarás?'_

**-yo... Yo amo a...- **

_'Ni siquiera conoces su nombre'_

El pelifresa de ojos iguales le miro, sus ojos llorosos de frustración, ojos bicolor lo miro con superioridad, burlón"

El sol le alumbró en seco sobre su cara, despertándole...

**'Ese sueño... No es verdad'**

-hoy, hoy lo veré nuevamente y sabré su nombre-dice decidido.

Salió a desayunar, su cuerpo cubierto por una camisa blanca y unos jeans de mezclilla plomos, dando un fingido aire relajado, por dentro un manojo de nervios y miedos.

-ho... Hola-dice una suave, dulce y nerviosa voz.

-hola-dice, y sus miedos y nervios desaparecieron tan pronto su mente la reconoció-¿me acompañaría a desayunar?, y aprovechamos de conocernos mejor, si no es molestia.

-n... No, para nada-susurra y sus mejillas se colorean nuevamente.

Ambos caminan tranquilamente y Akashi siente que cada vez se aleja más de ese mundo, mirando las manos pequeñas y suaves gesticulando, sus suaves y rosas labios formando los sonidos y sus brillantes ojos...-... Hey-siente una de esas manos y ve al castaño agitándole su hombro.

-¿eh?

-tenemos que ordenar nuestro desayuno-me dice, mirándome preocupado.

Al final pedí un pastel de fresas y un café sin azúcar.

-he… Llevamos conociéndonos dos días y aun no sé tu nombre-digo, llevándome a mi boca un trozo de pastel... Dulce... ¿d... Dulce?... No sé cómo pude pedir pastel... ¿es que soy idiota?,

_'¿ves?, aun lo recuerdas... Quizás él te haga olvidarle un poco... Pero no bajes la guardia'_

El pelifresa bajo su rostro, el flequillo que mantenía largo tapó sus ojos, una triste sonrisa en sus labios, irónica, burlesca... Desolada.

Levanto su mano llamando a un mesero, quien llego a los segundos.

-¿podría, por favor llevarse el pastel?-pregunta, levantando su cara, que se mostraba seria.

-¿está mal, señor?-dice, preocupado.

-no, es... Es que recordé que... Soy diabético-dice, nervioso.

_'¿diabético?, menuda excusa'_ se burla su 'otro yo'.

-como guste, señor-dice tomando el plato con el pastel y dejándolo en su charola-¿desea otra cosa para comer?-pregunta servicial.

-no, nada-dice formal.

El chico se va, y siente de pronto una insistente mirada.

-¿diabético?-pregunta el chico.

-eh...

-no puede serlo, te he visto comiendo plátanos-dice-y estos contienen...

-lo sé, solo es que...

-ya veo-dice él-es un mal recuerdo... Por cierto, mi nombre es Kouki, Furihata Kouki.

-Akashi Seijuurou-dice tendiéndole la mano-un placer, Kouki-kun.

-el mío, Akashi-san-

_**Tengo tantas cosas que decir**_

_**Que no puedo recordar**_

_**Pienso que es muy tarde para mí**_

_**Pienso que es momento de olvidarme ya de ti.**_

''Kazu:

Han pasado dos semanas, sí, sé que me he demorado bastante, pero... He conocido a alguien tan dulce y bueno... Me hace olvidarle casi completamente... La he pasado muy bien, es entretenido, aunque algo tímido y parece chihuahua por el constante temblor que parece ser parte de su ser... Pero... Es perfecto para mí... Me digo a pesar de eso...

¿Puedo hacerlo?... ¿tengo oportunidad?...

Pero se algo, lo tengo más que claro...

Olvidarme de él ya no es una posibilidad, es un hecho...

Espero que estés bien, y tengas suerte...

Aka-chan''

Salió de la pieza, con la carta con el sello...

-listo Kouki, ¿vamos al puerto, dejo la carta en el correo y vamos a pasear?-dice el pelifresa, sonriendo suavemente, el otro asiente sonrojado-después de todo es un día, y es... Nuestra primera cita.

Si, ya llevaban dos semanas, pero conectaron como nunca, y aunque sabía debía decirle todo lo del pasado, porque esquivaba todo lo que fuera dulce fabricado, prefería conocerle mejor, y ver que sentía por él.

_**Llueve sobre la ciudad**_

_**Porque te fuiste**_

_**Ya no queda nada más. /bis**_

El cielo se fue nublando poco a poco, ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta.

-Akashi-san, iré a comprar una cosa, enseguida vuelvo, ¿me espera?-pregunta con un tierno rubor en sus mejillas.

-claro, ve-dice, desviando la mirada por el sonrojo que lo invadió al ver el del castaño.

Este se fue caminando, y una ligera lluvia comenzó, el pelifresa se acomodó el saco de cuerina y se puso la capucha de este, y espero, viendo ansiosamente a las demás personas, buscando al castaño, cuando vio algo que lo hizo olvidar a los demás...

Una gran espalda, un tipo se alejaba a más de tres metros de el, pelo el pelo morado largo era más que reconocible... Aparte de que no cualquiera mide 2 metros 8 centímetros...

_**Voy caminando sin saber**_

_**Nada de mí**_

_**Porque todo lo que siempre quise ser**_

_**Ya no lo fui**_

Su mundo se destruyó y escuchó la voz del pelilila en su cabeza, riendo fuerte.

-Ahahah~ Aka-chin es un tonto... Aun no se olvida de mí, cuando a mí ya ni me importa lo que pase-sus palabras le dolieron como dagas, y su risa le hizo sollozar y caer de rodillas al suelo...

-no-susurra-ya no lo logré... Perdí Atsushi... Yo ya me rin...-y lo escucho.

_'-¿ya te rindes, Akashi?... Pensé que amabas al chihuahua... Que falso y despreciable eres tú y tu replica de amor-'_

-¿tú no eras el que decía que aún no le olvidaba?, ¿que aún lo amaba?

_'-para que lo olvidaras... ¡por kami!, no te dejes vencer de nuevo, eres un Akashi, eres absoluto, un emperador que nació para ganar y lo seguirá haciendo, mil batallas mil ganadas, no te des por vencido.'_

_**La muerte es mi felicidad, lo sé muy bien**_

_**Hoy voy a considerarlo una vez más, y más que ayer**_

-no lo creó-susurra, y camina en dirección al mar-yo ya perdí mi cordura, no es sano hablar contigo... Me lo ha dicho Kazu-

Se para frente al mar, mirando por el muelle las ondas producidas por las olas, mirando cuan honda era esa parte del mar... Pensando si valía la pena ser tan cobarde.

-...-da un paso al frente... Otro más.

**'Vamos, quedan solo cinco'** se anima, mientras el heterocromatico lo mira, enojado, con asco...

_'-no vales lo suficiente como para llevar el apellido Akashi, ni como para estar con Kouki... No vales nada, Sei, nada-'_ dice venenoso... Pero triste.

_**Tanto tiempo he malgastado aquí**_

_**Sin tener nada que hacer**_

_**Si tú me devuelves lo que di**_

_**Ya no habrá que preocuparse para ser feliz**_

**_***Flash-back***_**

**_'_****_En el soleado día, varios pasaban el calor de los días de estudios en la sombra de los árboles, mirara por donde se mirara pasar en el edificio de la escuela moneda una opción, tampoco la azotea donde no había sombra._**

**_-Atsushi, deberías de estudiar-dice el pelifresa, tomándole de la mandíbula, mientras el otro comía un dulce._**

**_-yo seré pastelero-dice, convencido._**

**_-perderás el año._**

**_-me se las materias, nunca he reprobado._**

**_El pelifresa le besa, lento, muerde su labio inferior y su lengua se roza con la del más alto... 'Dulce'... El besa es dulce, en todos los sentidos, pero el más alto comienza a morder y succionar su lengua de forma provocativa, sacándole un gemido caliente... Akashi le quita el dulce de su boca y corta el beso._**

**_-moo~, Aka-chin me has quitado mi dulce-puchea._**

**_-tú me lo has dado-dice, saboreándolo._**

**_-¿eh?-_**

**_-tú me dijiste que todos los dulces de fresas serian para mí, porque yo era de ese color, y de ese sabor-_**

**_-gomen, se me había pasado-_**

**_Solo ríen, y el pelifresa besa inocentemente los labios del alto._**

**_-te amo-_**

**_-yo igual Aka-chin, para siempre-_**

**_-Para siempre.'_**

**_***Fin Flash-back***_**

-nadie me devolverá el tiempo perdido... Ni las promesas, nadie me devolverá el amor que di, nadie quitara-su mano le arruga con fuerza la chamarra a la altura del corazón, sus ojos derraman lágrimas con la misma intensidad que el cielo, el cual quería pasar la lluvia a tormenta-el dolor de aquí... Nadie lo hará... Y yo... Quedare roto por siempre... Como nosotros y nuestras promesas... Si tan solo... Si tan solo estuvieras aquí... Si tan solo... Me devolvieras las promesas, no me debería preocupar... Si tan solo, nos dijéramos adiós... Me arrepiento de tanto... Me arrepiento de haberte amado con tanta intensidad, que ahora me quema el corazón... Me arrepiento de hacerte conocido-susurra y llora más fuerte.

_**Llueve sobre la ciudad**_

_**Porque te fuiste**_

_**Ya no queda nada más**_

-'yo no, Aka-chin.'

Se da vuelta, sorprendido... El gigante de 2,08 metros esta pasos atrás de él, lo reconoce, y ya no le da la espalda, le sonríe tiernamente con un dulce en sus labios, y en la mano le ofrece uno de fresa...

-'yo no me arrepiento de haberte conocido, me arrepiento de no haberte valorado y haberte mentido... Y Aka-chin, adiós, espero seas feliz'-dice, dejando el dulce sobre el suelo, encima de un empapado pañuelo, dándose vuelta y marchándose, el pelifresa cae de rodillas, sorprendido...

_'-ahora sí, Akashi Seijuurou, ahora si le has olvidado, perdonado y dejado de amar.'_

Ve a su espalda y ve 'al otro Akashi' de ojos heterocromaticos, con una suave sonrisa, unos ojos llorosos y expresión apacible, le tiende una mano que toma para levantarse.

-¿esto es todo?, ¿es el final?-pregunta, parándose a su lado.

_'-sí, es el final de su historia, y el comienzo de otra, ¿no?-'_

-claro, el final, sin nada más que contar-

_**Llueve sobre la ciudad**_

_**Y te perdiste**_

_**Junto a mi felicidad**_

_**'-Se fue, para siempre... Tendré que aprender a vivir sin él, sin sus dulces, sin su amor, sin su olor, sin sus abrazos, sin nada de su dulce, dulce amor-suspira el heterocromatico- de verdad lo amo, de verdad... Pero debo hacer lo mismo que hace él-mira al de ojos rojos-olvidarlo es lo mejor, y es más fácil si él ya lo logro, no es imposible...-camina frente al dulce de fresa y lo toma...'**_

-ábrelo y cómelo-dice su 'otro yo'.

_'-¿lo... Lo sabes?-pregunta.'_

-¿cómo no lo podría saber?-se acerca y lo abraza, rodeándolo con sus brazos, abriendo el dulce e introduciéndolo en la boca de ojos bicolor-eres tú quien lo ama, y simplemente nos has dado otra oportunidad... Te ayudaré a olvidarlo-

_'-gracias-'_

_**Tengo tantas cosas que decir**_

_**Tantas que ya me olvide**_

_**Te lo he dicho una y otra vez**_

_**Creo que es momento de olvidarme y no volver**_

-Akashi-san-escucha un llamado, y se voltea, la figura del heterocromo se esfuma y en sus manos solo queda el envoltorio del dulce de fresas-¿estás bien?-

-sí, solo tenía que resolver unos asuntos.

-...se acerca y lo abraza, ve sus ojos enrojecidos e hinchados, besa uno y nuevo otro-sabes, Akashi-san, tú me gustas... Mucho-dice, acercando sus labios a los contrarios lentamente, dándole la opción de rechazarlo.

-yo... Yo también Kouki-dice, juntando sus labios en un beso delicado, suave, amigo y... Dulce.

-¿va... Vamos?-pregunta, cortando el beso, sonrojado.

-sí, la lluvia nos arruino la cita-dice, abrazándolo dulcemente, su corazón más calmado, pero empieza a latir por la cercanía del castaño-debo contarte tantas cosas-susurra-pero lo olvidaré para decírtelo más adelante.

_'-démonos una oportunidad más para ser felices, olvidare a Atsushi-'_

_**Llueve sobre la ciudad**_

_**porque te fuiste**_

_**ya no queda nada más**_

-eres muy dulce, Kouki-dice el pelifresa riendo, ya era la tercera cita, llevaban cuatro semanas, y todos los días estaban juntos, riendo... La segunda cita fue a las tres semanas, y ambos fueron capaces de decirle un sincero 'te quiero' al castaño.

-tu eres muy serio, pero sé que dentro eres dulce-dice tomándole las manos sobre la mesa-sé que hay heridas que duelen, pero te prometo curarlas, Akashi-san... Te prometo que lo haré.

-eres tan dulce-dice, apretando las manos, 'aun tiemblas' se dice por dentro-y eres... Eres perfecto para mí-le toma del cuello, y acariciándole lentamente hasta la barbilla y le acerca hasta sus labios-de verdad, Kouki... Te amo-dice, sellando con sus labios las palabras cargadas de sentimientos.

_'-si Kouki, te amamos-'_

-A... Ah, Akashi-san-dice, jadeando, el beso es tan cargado que le acelera la respiración y su corazón palpita tan fuerte que duele-yo... Ang, ¡Akashi-san!-le llama la atención, ya que el otro se dejó llevar-y...yo te amo-dice, parándose y tirando la mano del otro-vamos... Al cuarto-se sonroja fuerte.

-Kouki, no es necesario si no quieres.

-pero... Yo sí quiero.

_**Llueve sobre la ciudad**_

_**Y te perdiste**_

_**Junto a mi felicidad**_

_'Agradezco el día de lluvia que nos hizo poder despedirlo... Agradezco haber podido venir... Agradezco si todo lo que tuve que pasar fue para llegar aquí... Pero solo te pido... Regrésame mi felicidad.'_

Los gemidos que soltaba el castaño bajo suyo lo calentaba más... Sus ojos vendados le excitaban de forma insana.

-Ah... Anm, mnh-gime cada vez que las manos del pelifresa pasean sobre el cuerpo, de pronto los dedos aprietan sus pezones, dulcemente...-ahhhhmg...-

El de orbes rojas toma un hielo y lo pasa de sus labios al pecho, para lamer después le rastro que dejo, el castaño gime aún más por el cambio de temperatura.

Baje el hielo aún más, pasándolo por el hueso de la cadera, sus gemidos me subían el libido, por el interior de sus muslos y finalmente humedeciendo su rosa entrada, sus gemidos, ahora más que ruidosos, lo calla con un pasional beso, sus labios rozando los contrarios, el hielo rozando su entrada, jugueteando en ella, la lengua rozando la suya, poseyéndola, mordiéndola, y el hielo entrando suavemente en su interior, el medio grito acallado por la succión de su lengua...

_'No, la felicidad ya la ha reemplazado por otra aún más brillante.'_

_**Llueve sobre la ciudad**_

-Akashi-san... ¿ya lo olvidaste?

-si... Ya lo olvide, es tonto llorar por alguien que no lo hará por ti-

-es el último amanecer aquí.

-pero no el ultimo contigo, el primero de muchos en este continente.

-si...

-¿has pensado en lo que te he propuesto?

-es muy rápido.

-a mí no me interesa, te amo, y no lo dejare de hacer.

-esperemos un poco, quiero conocer a tu familia, amigos... Y a él, si es que sigue siendo tu amigo, claro.

-lo sigue.

Al salir por la escalera, el cielo nublado botaba lágrimas, y al mirar quien me esperaba abajo, veo a un gigante pelilila y un pelinegro siguiéndolo... El pelilila se deja alcanzar y regresa a esperar...me.

Tomo la mano de Kouki, y no solo yo, también lo siente que 'el otro'.

Bajamos, tomados de la mano y por primera vez, soy yo quien tiembla ligeramente, mi interior ríe irónico.

-hola, Akashi-san-dice el pelinegro.

-hola, Himuro-san-dice el pelifresa, sonriendo cálido, nunca le ha caído mal él-le presento a Furihata Kouki, mi nueva pareja-

-hola, Furihata-san-le tiende una mano y él le da la mano que no tiene tomada la de su novio.

-h...hola Aka-chin-me saluda el gigante morado-hola Furihata-san, Akashi... ¿podríamos hablar... A solas?-

-hola Atsushi-digo-¿podría... No te molesta?-dice mirando a su castaño.

-hola... ¿...?-

-Musakibara Atsushi-dice sonriendo.

-hola, Mura... Murakibara-san-le mira, y sonríe al ver la seguridad en los ojos rojos, uno con un destello dorado-claro... Pueden-dice, susurrando, y el pelifresa sonríe, nunca ha debido explicarle nada al castaño, supo todo solo al verlo.

_**Ya no queda nada más**_

-Aka-chin, yo... Hace varios días soñé contigo-dice triste-no... No fue nada agradable, no porque fueras quien aparecía, sino porque tú... Llorabas, y yo... Yo te decía cosas feas, dolían, y tú también... Pero logre decirte cosas que pensaba, y que ahora pesan, porque no sabía dónde te habías ido, y quería que las supieras, supe que hoy llegabas y quise decírtelas... Me arrepiento de haberte engañado, ni tú ni Muro-chin merecían eso... Y nunca me arrepentiré de haberte conocido porque fuiste una de las cosas más buenas, lindas y bellas que me han pasado en la vida, y lamento no haber sabido apreciarte...

Perdóname-dice, y sus ojos se ven aguados, llorosos-quiero seguir siendo tu amigo.

-entre nosotros no hay nada más que decir-sonrío, y él se ve asustado, _'lo tomo en el mal sentido'_ susurra 'él' en mi mente-ese no fue un sueño... Yo estuve así, y tú fuiste, te he perdonado hace mucho, Atsushi, y claro que eres mi amigo.

-Aka-chin, realmente te pareces a las fresas, agridulces, ácidas y fresas-dice, tocando mi pelo-¿él te hace feliz?

-es quien me hizo olvidarte, a base de sonrojos, cariño... Es suave, dulce, cálido... Es perfecto para mí.

-nunca me dijiste eso.

-tú eras digno de mí, antes era otro.

-¿quieres?-me dice tendiéndome una bolsa de dulces de fresa-pase a comprarla para ti-dice sonriendo.

-por ti no podré comer más dulces ni cosas que sean sabor mora.

-nope, esas son mías, y yo no puedo comer cosas de fresas.

_**Llueve sobre la ciudad**_

Suena en el otro extremo del local una cachetada, la mejilla de un pelinegro enrojece lentamente, todos ven al castaño que sujeta la mano que momentos antes impacto la mejilla del contrario.

-¿señor?, ¿está bien?, ¿quiere que saquemos del local a...?-

-no se preocupe-dice, increíblemente sonriendo suave.

El joven que atendió al pelinegro se va a atender a otros sorprendido, las personas luego de segundos vuelven a sus asuntos.

-no me negaras que desde hace mucho que la merecías.

-no, pero me sorprende que seas tú quien me la diera-dice, sobando el lugar afectado.

-no puedo creer que seas capaz de vivir con ese cargo de conciencia-dice el castaño.

-bueno, supongo que me perdonaste-dice, sonriéndole-me sorprende que fueras precisamente tú el nuevo novio de Akashi-san.

-y a mí que tu fueras él tipo que le quito el novio a él-dice, aun sorprendido.

-el mundo es un pañuelo.

-sí, yo ya te perdone-dice-te perdone que me dejaras por alguien que conociste en un día... Y esa cachetada fue por hacer sufrir y separar a Akashi-san de su novio-dice levantándose al ver a Akashi esperarlo afuera del ligar con su ex-y esta-lo golpea de nuevo-por mí, por dejarme sin decir nada, por no ser capaz de dar la cara-y sale, él lo sigue con una sonrisita.

-haz cambiado.

-si, por mí.

_**Ya no queda nada y tú no estás.**_

Las parejas se toman de la mano, y se van en direcciones distintas, prometiendo volver a reunirse todos otro día...

'Adiós, espero que logres ser feliz, Aka-chin'

'Je, espero hagas feliz a Akashi-san, que sean ambos felices'

Akashi y Furihata suben ambos a un taxi, a rehacer su vida, que había quedado en nada desde su salida del continente...

Es cierto, cuando se fueron no quedaba nada por lo que reír, por lo que vivir...

Pero uno no muere de amor...

Uno se cae, pero hay que levantarse...

Uno no muere de amor, porque siempre hay otra persona al extremo del hilo rojo del destino, y ese sufrimiento solo te ayuda a encontrarla.

Y ellos ya la han encontrado.


	9. Chapter 9-mira lo que dicen de nuestro--

**_Capítulo 9- Mira lo que dicen de nuestro amor._**

Ya habían pasado dos años, dos años en que el engaño se había vuelto algo cotidiano en la vida de esas cinco relaciones... Pero también habían pasado dos años de maravillosa vida en pareja...

_**Mira lo que dicen sobre nuestro amor**_

_**Que con una mano tapó**_****_**el sol**_

_**Yo sé**_****_**que tú**_****_**me haces bien**_

-Aominecchi-susurra el rubio modelo, tratando de llamar la atención de su pareja, para evitar que se enoje por la bruja de su madre, a quien le interesa más cuánto dinero llegara a su mano si los demás se enteran de mantiene una relación homosexual.

-con mucho respeto Sra. Kise, yo amo al sol que lleva por hijo.

-¡que saben ustedes, chiquillos malcriados, del amor!-grita la rubia de cuerpo escultural que se hacía llamar madre-ustedes solo se están dejando llevar por las hormonas, están cometiendo un error, chicos.

-disculpe mi insistencia, pero yo amo a Ryouta, y me arriesgo a decir que él también.

-claro.

-entonces no veo problema en que él, siendo ya mayor de edad venga a vivir conmigo.

-son hombres, por amor de Kami.

-eso no tiene nada que ver, ¿y sabes madre?, tú no me cuidarás ni harás más feliz que Aominecchi, porque tú nunca supiste apoyarme-dice enojado el rubio, tomando las maletas que su progenitora no quería dejarle sacar y marchándose tomado de las manos de su pareja, ignorando la última palabra de su madre 'olvida que tuviste padres, Ryouta'.

-¿estás seguro?

-claro, Aominecchi-dice-yo sé que tú eres quien me hace bien.

_**Nadie sospechaba que serías tú**_

_**La felicidad dormida en un baúl**_

_**Eres la luz mirándome**_

Vio a su luz salir del camerino con sus compañeros, estaban vestidos con su uniforme, la pollera manga corta negra de bordes azules, el short negro con los bordes azules cerca de la rodilla el nombre: "Jump Shoot".

Se veía tan agresivo, y en el partido rebosaba energía y naturalidad, al hacer las canastas y los dribles se veía a un agresivo tigre... 'Tan bello, y masculino'

Tetsuya sabía que todo lo vivido fue recompensado por su novio.

Sabía que había valido la pena sus engaños, el dolor que le provoco a Aomine... Todo con tal de llegar a estar con su tigre... Aunque haya engañado a la pantera.

No supo a la primera que era Taiga y no Daiki la felicidad de su vida. No supo que si hilo rojo estaba unido al pelirrojo y no al peliazul.

No supo, que Taiga estaba mirándole desde la cancha... Mirando a la luz que ilumina cada día... Su día a día.

_**Hay un lugar detrás del mar que nos abrigará**_

_**Pues la verdad esconde bien su oscura tempestad**_

_**Un sueño eterno**_

_**Quiere envolvernos**_

_**Un sueño negro**_

-Atsushi...-oye un llamado en la tienda.

-Muro-chin-susurra, mira al recibidor y ve a su pelinegro llegar con una bolsa con frituras.

-sí, ya llegue... Y te traje una bolsa de papas-le tiende la bolsa, pero el de morado sale del mostrador y toma la mano aun extendida para luego tomarlo de la cintura, robándole un beso profundo y dulce...

Una semana después, Murasakibara pidió una semana de descanso y llego a la casa, Tatsuya estaban en la cama, tapado con finas sábanas.

-Muro-chin-llama con suave voz entrando a la habitación.

-¿eh?, ¿Atsushi?-murmura, fregándose los ojos con el dorso de su mano.

-vamos, tenemos que ir a un viaje~-canturreo, llegando a su lado, para robarle un beso-feliz aniversario~-le susurro en su oído.

-feliz aniversario-me dice, abrazándome.

En el barco a media noche se podía ver las gotas de lluvia gracias a velas que iluminaban todo el lugar, un altar en la cubierta, tapándose por un techo de vidrio, sus amigos invitados por el titán... Todo por su aniversario nro. 8... Y su segunda boda.

-At-atsushi-susurro al verlo parado en el altar.

Camino a su lado a ritmo con la marcha nupcial... Una boda en el mar, abrigado por la lluvia... Ahora comprendía porque me pidió que me vistiese con el terno blanco.

-gracias por hacerme feliz... Atsushi, te amo-susurro, al llegar a su lado.

_**Mira lo que dicen sobre nuestro amor**_

_**Que no es fácil levantarse del dolor**_

_**Yo sé**_****_**que tú**_****_**me haces bien**_

Me encanta poder reírme en la cara de quienes me dicen que sólo soy un juego de él, reírme en la cara de las enfermeras que dicen que las mira con deseo... Pero lo que me saca unas encantadoras y bellas carcajadas son... Reírme de los que me dijeron que no volveríamos después de nuestra ruptura.

-¿Takao Kazunari, acepta como esposo a Midorima Shintarou?-pregunta el juez.

-acepto-digo.

Nos besamos y pido el favor para hablar.

-gracias-digo, tomando el micrófono, mirando a nuestros amigos... Y los no tanto-por acompañarnos, gracias también... Por la fe que tuvieron en nosotros-muchos sonrieron como: Akashi, Furihata, Aomine, Kise, Kuroko, Kagami, Murasakibara, Himuro... Y otros. Pero algunos también desviaron la mirada... Todos los de nuestro antiguo trabajo. Antiguo, hace unos meses nos cambiamos por las miradas de desaprobación, o malicia-estamos tremendamente felices de que estén aquí en nuestra unión-sonrío feliz-ahora los invitó a la fiesta-abro los brazos y recibo los aplausos.

-¿qué sucede, Kazu?-me pregunta mi —ahora— esposo.

-quería dejar claro a quienes no lo sabían-miro a las enfermeras de mi anterior trabajo, quienes me envían miradas de furia al irse del lugar-que ahora eres solo mío-le beso con pasión.

-vamos a celebrar-dice, evadiendo el tema, noto cierto tono de culpa en su voz, me siento culpable de igual forma.

-lo siento, no quería que lo recordases-susurro.

_'Es cierto, él fue quien les dio esperanza a ellas, se me había olvidado'_

-vamos, hoy comienza nuestra nueva vida juntos-dice, abrazándome.

-sé que será la mejor decisión que he tomado, viviré muy feliz junto ahí, amor.

_**Hay un lugar detrás del mar**_

_**Puedes llevar noches de amor para escondernos**_

_**Un sueño eterno**_

_**Quiere envolvernos**_

_**Un sueño negro**_

Caminábamos luego de todo lo ocurrido —el segundo matrimonio de Atsushi y Tatsuya, más el matrimonio de Shintarou y Kazunari—, tomados de la mano, Kouki miraba las olas, y yo le guiaba a nuestro nuevo hogar.

-Kouki-le llamó, y sus ojos brillantes me miran-ya has conocido todo de mí, a todos mis amigos que ya están casados... Y esto me lleva a querer preguntarte algo...-

-Se-sei-me nombra entrecortado-

Me arrodillo en la húmeda arena, sacando una cajita de joyería de mis bolsillos.

-¿querrías casarte conmigo?-le preguntó.

-claro, Sei-susurra, abrazándome con amor-te amo, Sei, Akashi-no puedo evitar reírme, se le ha hecho tan normal mi problema... Por eso quiero que —siendo un futuro sueño que brille de felicidad o tristeza— pasamos junto nuestro futuro.

-gracias-digo, deslizando el anillo de oro blanco en signo de futura alianza de nuestras vidas.

Sé que con él mi vida será más feliz, podría decir que por siempre él me hará feliz…

Y no necesito ninguna habilidad especial para saberlo, solo con verlo sé que es la verdad.


End file.
